


Isn't It Lovely

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all started one friday afternoon, when Aaron suggested they stay in Palmetto and go to the party the Vixens were throwing. Now Neil has to live with the conequences of that night. as if being sexually assoulted wasn't enough, Neil is now also being blackmailed by said abuser.Will Neil be able get out of the situation or is this his live now? Not if Andrew has any say about it.Edit: okay so I'm stuck, I have no idea to continue and I don't like the way I write (which I can't, I just can't write).I find myself more of a reader than a writer anyway, so I'm gonna orphan this and it's open for adoption or something. ✌🏻
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Isn't It Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just so you know, this is my first ever fanfic. I've never written a story in my life so be gentle with me. And because this is my first fanfic, the characters may be a bit ooc.  
> Tips are highly appreciated though!  
> English isn't my mother tongue so beware of any grammatical mistakes/ tipos.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, the title of this fic is from the song Lovely by Billie Eilish. 
> 
> trigger warnings: non-consensual drug use, rape (not too explicit but it's there) and a little bit of blackmail at the end. If I missed anything be sure to tell me. 
> 
> Edit: okay so as you can see I tried to write a fanfic myself, which I don't think worked out. I didn't even proof read this stuff, like (I don't want to say ashamed but don't know what else to call it) I guess I was too embarrased about how I write and wanted to post this as soon as possible. And now I'm stuck and don't know how to go further.
> 
> And I always found myself more a reader than a writer, so I'm gonna orphan this and put up for adoption or something.

It’s another Friday afternoon where Neil finds himself leaning on the couch against Andrew. They’ve been getting better with touch over time. Last month was the first time they tried to go further and Neil can’t forget the way Andrew took care of him and was so gentle with him. And mind you gentleness doesn’t come easy to Andrew, like talking about wanting things. But Andrew has been talking with Betsy for so long, he’s understanding that’s okay for him to want things.  
  
It makes Neil feel special and loved. And he knows that this is the way for Andrew to show his love ‘cause he knows he won’t say and he’s fine with that. He knows that Andrew loves him by the little things he does.  
  
They’re watching something on National Geographig. Something historical Neil thinks Kevin will like, when Aaron comes in. “so the Vixens are giving a party tonight on campus”. He says looking at Andrew expactantly.  
The twins can tolerate eachother much better now since they started they're weekly therapy sessions with Bee. Hell even Neil and Aaron can tolerate eachother to some extent.  
  
“So?” Andrew doesn’t bother looking away from the tv.  
  
"Well, I thought that, instead of going to Columbia, we could, you know, stay here go to that party and still drink. The other foxes are going too". Aaron said, looking at Neil now, his pleading him to say something for Andrew to agree. It wasn't a problem for Neil to go to the party and he's sure Andrew doesn't mind either, he's just being an asshole by staying quiet. Knowing full well that he's getting on Aarons nerves.  
  
"We can go to the Vixens party, right 'Drew?" Neil asks. Deciding he had enough of the staring contest. "That way you don't have to drive for long and Kevin's still getting his weekly dose of alcohol. And I don't think Nicky would mind, as long as he gets to party".  
  
Andrew seemed to think about it. "As long as I don't have to see you sucking face with your cheerleader, I don't see why not".  
  
◇  
  
Aaron left after that to, probably, tell Katelyn.  
Neil looked at Andrew, searching his eyes. "You really okay with staying at Palmetto?"  
  
Andrew sighed. "I wouldn't agree to stay if I wasn't, now would I?" Right, right, it's not like Neil thought Andrew would lie about this stuff, but still, better make sure right?  
Neil was looking forward for tonight. It's been awhile since he went out with the other foxes.  
  
◇◇◇  
  
The party seemed to be in full swing already when the foxes arrived. Aaron wasted no time with going inside and looking for Katelyn. The house was pact full of people with some weird techo song sounding in the background. Neil thought he saw some boys from the soccer and track team. "Do you want something to drink?" Neil asked Andrew who seemed to look for Nicky and keep an eye on him.  
  
"Nah I'm good. Gonna look for Kevin and make sure he doesn't embarras himself". Andrew looked at Neil then. "You gonna be fine on your own?" Andrew asked. As if Neil couldn't walk to the kitchen and back without creating a fight, because he couldn't keep his mouth closed. Which he could thank, you very much.  
  
"Of course!". Andrew lifted one eyebrow. Neil sighed. "I promise I will antagonize any poor souls on my way to the kitchen" Neil smiled and put his arms around Andrew shoulders after getting a quick nod. "Now, can I have a kiss, yes or no?"  
  
"Yes". Andrew put his hands on Neils waist and leaned in. The kiss didn't last long with neither of them being big fans of kissing outside of the privacy of their room, with the exception being Edens with everyone being to busy to give a fuck. "I'll be right back" Neil whispered against Andrews lips before being on his way to find the kitchen through the sea of people.  
  
It took way to long to get to the kitchen in Neils opinion and he's sure that, were Andrew with him, they would've been there in no time. The kitchen was deserted except for one guy standing near the fridge. He had dirty blond surfer hair with dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows. He wore simple black pants and a shirt with a band logo he didn't know. Now that he got a closer look he looked familiar. Felix from the soccer team if he wasn't misstaken. He saw him sometimes going to and from his room, with the soccer team living a floor them.  
  
"Neil right"? Neil was thrown out of his thoughts when the guy, Felix, began to speak. Neil nodded and couldn't help but notice how Felix was looking him over with this intense gaze in his eyes. "Great" Felix held his hand out which Neil took. "I'm Felix, Felix Von Stroheim" he introduced. "Can I give you a drink"? Felix was still looking at Neil with this weird look in his eyes and wouldn't release his hand. Maybr Neil should've asked Andrew to come with him, just to avoid this situation.  
  
"No thanks, I just want water anyway". Neil shook his hand free and went to walk to the cabinets when the guy stood in front him, _again,_ and went to grab a cup for him.  
  
"The least I can do for a pretty boy like you, is fill cup of a water" Felix winked and Neil started to feel a bit uncomfortable, but just nodded and hoped that the guy would leave him alone after. Looking around the kitchen, Neil found it curious that nobody but them where there. Surely there are people who at least want some alcohol.  
  
Looking back Neil noticed that Felix was done with filling his cup and a beer himself. He gave a quick thanks and downed the cup, the sooner he finished the sooner he could leave. Neil was turning to the exit of the kitchen when he began to stumble and felt Felix grab him to stabilize him. "Hey you all right dude? You don't look so good". No shit, Neil didn't feel so good either. "Here let me take you to the bathroom". Felix began to drag Neil through the house, up the stairs. At least Neil thought they were going up, he wasn't so sure anymore. His mind began to feel hazy and he felt the strength leave his body.  
  
Neil was thrown into a room and fell on a bed. He heard Felix close the door behind him and that's when it began to dawn on Neil. The looks Felix gave him, the persistency for giving him a drink, why he was feeling weak and sluggish. He was _drugged_ by Felix. And Andrew had no idea where he was nor that he was drugged. Neil was utterly fucked.  
  
Neil must have blanked out, because the next thing he new, Felix was lying on top of him and he was missing his clothes. "I know you've been waiting for this. I saw the way you looked at me with thise eyes, as if you were begging me to fuck you". Felix was whispering nonsense in Neils ear when he heard the sound of the zipper being undone. No, nononono, this couldn't be happening, how could he be so _stupid_. He saw the signs, he's not that oblivious, well apparently he is or he wouldn't find himself in this situation, would he?  
  
The Next thing Neil knows, more like feels really, is something entering him. Something that's to big to be fingers and is tearing him down there with each thrust. Felix is touching him in places where only Andrew has touched him. This feels way worse than the first time he had sex with Andrew, who made sure that Neil was all right. This doesn't feel even close to that time. He's hurting, he's bleeding, he's crying, he's begging, he's screaming, at least he thinks he's screaming if the pain in his throat is anything to go by. "Don't pretend like you don't want this, slut. I know you do. I know you want this, you were begging me with your eyes when we were in the kitchen". Felix was spewing nonsense in Neils ear all the while his thrusts became rougher and rougher, making him bleed more. Neil tried to fight Felix, he truly did, but in his drugged out state he was simply to weak. Where was Andrew? He had to know something was wrong right? How long has he been gone? It felt like an hour to Neil, but for all he knows it's been 5 minutes.  
  
Neil must have blanked out again, because the last thing he remembers is Felix released in him and now his weight is gone and he hears screaming. When he looks to his side he sees Kevin, but wait, that can't be right, what is Kevin doing here and where is Felix? Neil thinks Kevin is talking to him, but his words don't register. When he looks to his right he sees Aaron holding Andrew back from where Felix is lying on the ground with his friends surrounding him. Andrew sees him and his by sight in a flash, looking him over, holding his arms out in front of him but not touching. Neil wanted to tell Andrew that it was okay, that he trusted him, but he couldn't find his voice. Someone must've said something, because there was sheet thrown over and around him. Oh that's right, he was naked. Kevin stepped to the side when Andrew began carry Neil out of the door where he saw the rest of the main foxes with pale faces. When Neil looked back in the room he didn't see Felix anywhere, he mut've left with his friends after Andrew stopt using him a punching bag.  
  
Neil thinks he hears Aaron say something about a hospital. "No, no hospitals" Neil manages to get out with great difficulty. In his drugged out state Neil doesn't understand why he doesn't want to go the hospital. But he knows that just the thought of hospitals make him sick. Andrew looks at him for a moment, searching for something Neil doesn't know. Then he nods says something can't hear, but he thinks he hears the name Abby, to the person beside him, Aaron, Neil thinks before he blacks out.  
  
◇◇◇  
  
Neil wakes with a headache and a dry throat. Beside him the bed is empty, he hears the shower the running. And that's when the events of last night come rushing back. Neil feels like throwing up, but keeps it in, he doesn't want to wake Kevin or worry Andrew and bathroom is occupied Andrew either way. What did Andrew do last night? Neil remembers Felix looking like he went through hell. Did they call the police? He doesn't think so, as far as he can remember there weren't any phones to be seen or man in uniform hauling Felix out of the room. Neil's gladto find out that Andrew brought straight home instead of the hospital, he's sure Andrew's gonna ask him to at least let Abby look at him and to probably use the rape kit. As if Neil hasn't been through enough already he got raped by someone that lives a floor down from him. If Neil got any illneses from Felix, he's not sure how he's going to live with that.  
  
Deciding that he doesn't want to think about it anymore Neil opens his phone to look at the time. That's when he sees a message from an unknown number. Out of curiousness and knowing who it could be, Neil opens the message. To his shock and horror he sees pictures of the events of last night. Felix must've been taking pictures while he was fuck- no raping - it wasn't anything else but rape - Neil, who must have been really out of it if he didn't notice. Quickly scrolling through the pictures Neil sees the text saying " _if you don't want campus to see these pictures you won't tell anyone about this text, you won't call the police and will do exactly as I say. When I tell you to wear something specific you will, when I tell you to come to my room you will. Don't mess it up, if I even have the slightest suspicion that you told someone, the pictures will be all around campus._  
  
_So when are you ready for round two?- F"._

This time Neil does throw up.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first things first, I know it seems a little far fetched for no one to call the cops, but everyones main priorety was to get Neil to savety. Andrew was overcome by rage and only thought about to get rid of guy, Kevin was to busy panicking and making sure Neil was okay and Aaron was too busy with making sure that Andrew wouldn't kill the guy. The foxes got were there for the aftermath and thus didn't see the guys face and were to panicked to think rational.  
> But don't worry the foxes are gonna have a talk Neil about calling the police.
> 
> I think it's very plausible for Neil to not want to go to the hospital 'cause of his experience there. And Neil trusts Abby enough to let her examine him, so he will at least get a rape kit done.
> 
> So the fic itself isn't gonna be really big, like I expect it to be around 2 to 3 chapters.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
